Ask the Feudal Japan Companions
by Captain Crow
Summary: Ask the various characters of trouble in the feudal era questions.
1. Chapter 1

Issue 1 questions and answers

Question:

Why is Kagome mean to Inuyahsa. I thought she loved him...

From, Keli-sama

Answer:

Kagome: Well, I would like to think that I love him, but he is part dog, and I need to discipline him first.

Inuyasha: Hey! Who ya calling dog, ya stupid human?

Kagome: Sit, Inuyasha! (Inuyasha flies to the ground) See? That is how I train him.

Inuyasha: Kagome! What's your problem?!

Kagome: Sit! (Flies to ground again) When you learn to be polite I will stop.

Inuyasha: Gah! Just leave me alone, please!

Shippo:When will you learn, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Grr... wait 'till I get my hands on you, you little...

Kagome: Sit!

Question 2:

yay! i luv these kindsa fanfics!! Anyways, Inuyasha and Kagome, we ALL no that u 2 luv eachother, so y do u even try 2 hide it? its SOO obvious, that it makes me sik 2 mi stomache wen either of u act soo oblivious 2 it (im using big words 2day... ouch)! Oo, i'v got an idea! Ok, Kagome, repeat after me "i luv u, Inuyasha." Ok, ur turn, Inuyasha, "i luv u 2, Kagome." C?! waz that soo hard? didnt think so!

From: xCutnessx

Answer:

Kagome:Why does everyone pestering about that? Hmmph... fine. Inuyahsa? I love you.

Inuyasha:Err... huh?

Kagome:Reply, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:Err... uhhh... hmmmm...

Kagome:Inuyasha!

Inuysasha: Fine... I love you too...

Kagome:What? I can't hear you.

Inuyasha:I LOVE YOU! God, ya happy?!

Kagome:Yes, yes I am. Are you xCutnessx?

Miroku:Why can't you be happier with your relationship like Sango and I? (Touches Sango's butt) (Sango smacks hard on face leaving big red hand print.)

Question 3:

Ok! I got a personal question for you, Zac... once i remember it... uh... ok... so i don't really have a question. I WILL think of one before i finish this review.

Seeing as i don't know absolutly ANYTHING from Inuyasha... i'll just end up asking all my friends questions. Ok.  
Zac- Why did i end up with what Skie says is a perv?  
Skie- Do you seriousely think you can write better than me?  
and Zac- I WIN!

The greatest Ia-Swan! EAT IT!

From: LaCoeurdelaMer

Answer:

Zac: Well... simply, as I planned this up,. I came up with this sorta love triangle betwixt Ia, Sango, and Miroku and-

Miroku: Ia? She's the fiery brunette, isn't she?

Ia: You mean the same fiery brunette that is standing behind you? (Miroku leans in to whisper to Zac)

Miroku: Just between you and I, she isn't half bad. (Zac grabs the others and pulls them to the side)

Ia: What!? (Jumps into air and tackles Miroku, clawing at his face)

Skie: And my answer? Well, to put it bluntly, yes I do think I'm a better author, and I always will be, so there. I win.

Zac: See? She wins.

Skie: Stop being a pushover.

Zac: I only do it for the sake of love.

Skie: No. (points and walks off.)

Zac: Uhh... Skie? Skie-Chan? Come back!

Question 4:

I have a question:D

Hey Sango! Next time ya smack Miroku, you should knock him out and let me draw squigglys on his face! - Please?

From: SkieLoon

Answer:

Sango: I dunno... maybe not.

Miroku: I always knew you'd warm up to me. (Strokes Sango's butt) (Sango smacks hard in face yet again)

Sango: On second thought, knock yourself out.

Skie: YAY! (leaps out of nowhere and charges to Miroku with black Sharpie) There. All finished.

Zac: (Tilts head to one side.) He looks like a Picasso painting.

Skie: Are you making fun of my art?

Zac: What? Uhh... No nothing like that!

Skie: Shunning! (Points and walks away)

Zac: Oh, not again... Skie? I'm sorry, please wait up!


	2. Chapter 2

Zac: All right everyone! Ask away!

Kagome: Yes, but Inuyasha is tired of the questioning of our love for each other.

Inuyasha: I am not. I'm just tired of people saying that we're in love even though we're not, is all.

Kagome: What? You said you loved me!

Inuyasha: I said no such thing!

Kagome: You can be so insensitive, you know that.

Inuyasha: Don't be stupid.

Kagome: Sit, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Not again... (Flies to ground)

Zac: ...right... Where was I? Ah yes! Questions go to everyone 'cept sesshomaru now... he hates me for putting him on the list.

Cheyenne: Aww... I wanted to ask sesshe-chan questions...

Inuyasha: Sesshe-Chan?

Cheyenne: Yeah, you gotta problem with that? (Inuyasha backs away.) Oni-Chan? Put him back on the list.

Zac: I can't. He said he'd take my head as a trophy if I do.

Cheyenne: Well who said I wouldn't if you don't? (Steps closer)

Zac: (Wide eyed) ... All right sesshomaru's on the list... I'm dead.

---

OMG OMG OMG OMG! Oni-chan! You put Sesshe-chan one the list! Yayayayayayayayayayayay! I'm happy! I have a question for him. Actually two for Sesshe-chan  
1. Why are you so angry? I think you might have to go to anger management, don't you think?  
2. Why are you not bowing down to me yet? I mean, come on!

-Chey-chan or ChuckTyler

Zac: Oh boy... here comes the storm...

Sesshomaru: I am angry all the time, highly due to the fact that you mortal fools insist on pestering me.

Jaken: Don't you dare talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that! He bows to no one!

Sesshomaru: My name is not "Sesshe-Chan". It's Lord Sesshomaru, foolish girl.

Jaken: Yes, you stupid mortal, get it right!

Chey: Stupid, am I? Remember what happened last time you insulted me?

Jaken: Gah! How'd you get here?! (Chey punches on head) Ow! Lord Sesshomaru, help me!

Sesshomaru: Deal with it on your own. (Walks away)

Jaken: Now look what you have done! Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!


End file.
